The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module to be incorporated into a liquid crystal television having a large-screen. Particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module including means for fixing a relay substrate to a cell guide, the relay substrate connected to a liquid crystal panel (liquid crystal cell) through a chip on film.
As shown in FIG. 6, in a related-art liquid crystal module, a cell guide 102 is attached to a side plate 101 of a rear frame 100, and the edge of a liquid crystal panel 103 is mounted on the cell guide 102. In addition, a relay substrate 105 connected to the edge of the liquid crystal panel 103 through a chip on film 104 is attached along a vertical plate portion 102a of the cell guide 102, and a bezel 106 is attached so as to cover the cell guide 102 to which the relay substrate 105 is attached, the chip on film 104, and the edge of the liquid crystal panel 103. Then, a cushion member 107, such as a sponge, is attached to the relay substrate 105, and the cushion member 107 comes into contact with a vertical plate portion 106a of the bezel 106. In this way, it is possible to prevent the curvature, backlash, and vibration (chatter) of the relay substrate 105.
In addition, JP-A-2006-39159 discloses a related-art liquid crystal module. In this liquid crystal module, a relay substrate connected to a liquid crystal panel through an FPC is provided on an outer wall of a case so as to cover a through hole that is formed in the outer wall of the case, the relay substrate is supported by the leading ends of cylindrical ribs and bosses formed on the case, and the relay substrate is screwed to the bosses.
However, in the related-art liquid crystal module shown in FIG. 6, it is necessary to attach the cushion member 107 to the relay substrate 105 in order to prevent the curvature, backlash, and vibration of the relay substrate 105. Therefore, the number of parts or the number of assembly processes increases, which results in an increase in manufacturing costs.
In the related-art liquid crystal module disclosed in JP-A-2006-39159, the relay substrate is screwed. Therefore, it requires labor to screw the relay substrate, and assembly workability is lowered.